Truth Or Dare- Outsiders
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The gang was bored one summer day. So Two-Bit offered to play Truth or Dare. Send in your truths and dares to make them do it. Keep it under T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Okay, I want all of you, readers, to send me truths or dares! It must stay under the 'T' rating! Or I won't do it. Also for you yaoi fangirls out there, wanting for a dare. No yaoi… no guyxguy stuff unless it's for embarrassment. So just a peck on the cheek or lips is fine. Nothing more. Thanks~ I will try to connect all requests with one of the other. All you need is the dare or truth who you want it to be for and who said it.**

**o-o-o**

"I'm so bored!" Ponyboy cried, lying on the couch. It was summer brake and the gang was in the living room…bored…. It was to hot to play football or do anything outside, Ponyboy already watched all of the movies in the movie house so far, Mickey Mouse was not on, they lost the deck of cards, Pony read all of the books, no more mail or newspapers to look over, they already had a play fight, and now they had nothing to do.

"Join the club!" Dally snapped back.

At that moment Two-Bit stood up with excitement in his eyes. "I got an idea for y'all!"

"What is it? Right now, anything is better then this," Steve asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Isn't that what girls play when they are at sleep overs though?" Johnny asked.

"So? It will be fun!"

"Alright, Two-Bit," Sodapop said, smiling his happy-go-lucky smile. Leave it for Two-Bit to come up with these ideas.

The gang sat down in a circle, clearing out the things that got in the way. Some did not want to play and look like prissy but was glared at by the ones who are playing.

"If we're playing, you are too," Johnny said to them.

"Alright, who's first?" Darry asked.

**o-o-o**

**Send in them dares and truths! I won't update till I get a few!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright thank you to my reviewers:**

**Chick 1966, ShunKazamis-Girl, Bubbly12, and the guests and reader that reviewed.**

**I have been told that I can't have reviews for questions and answers on this unless I create the request for PM or for a forum. So all dares or truths needs to be send by PM. I am sorry to those who do not have an account. Thank you though~**

**o-o-o**

"I want to go first!" Two-Bit volunteered. "Truth or dare, Ponyboy?"

"Uh…Truth?" Ponyboy said, not wanting to see the horrors of the dares that Two-Bit will do.

Two-Bit pouted. "Aw, don't be a wimp! Choose dare!"

"No…I choose truth."

"Fine…Uh…Do you like Cherry?"

Ponyboy blushed at his truth. He did not like to talk about his personal life. "I'm not really interested in any girls!" He answered quickly.

"Sure you aren't. Your face tells it all."

"Moving on. Dally, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He answered bluntly, earning a non-innocent smirk from Ponyboy.

"I dare you to wear a pink cheerleader outfit and a blonde wig with a ponytail."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Where are we going to get a pink cheerleaders outfit?" Dally smirked. He thought he can get out of this dare. But all hopes were lost when Ponyboy took out the cheerleaders outfit from under the couch with a red 'P' on it. The 'P' standing for Ponyboy.

"Don't worry; I have one just for you."

Dally looked a bit nervous but got up and took the outfit and went to the bathroom. He kept muttering something about killing Ponyboy after this.

Soon enough, Dally stepped out, changed in the outfit. The skirt was really short and it showed off his hairy legs. He was to masculine for the outfit. Dally was holding the skirt down trying to cover more of his body and it made the gang laugh.

"Where's the cheery mood? You are a _cheer_leader." Two-Bit said smartly. Dally glared at Two-Bit with his I-am-so-going-to-murder-you-and-Ponyboy-after-this look.

Dally sat down awkwardly and sat on his legs.

"Hey, Superman, truth or dare?" Dally asked.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to dress up in a pink fairy princess outfit with a red curly wig and a wand and crown. Then run around the neighborhood yelling "I'm as pretty as a princess" over and over again."

"Never."

"To bad, you picked dare and it also matches your name. You're going down with me."

"Do you even have the clothing for it?"

"I do," Ponyboy answered, taking the clothes out from under the couch. This earned looks of disbelief from the gang and a look of sadness from Darry.

"Where did you get these and why?" Steve asked.

Ponyboy shrugged, "I passed a thrift shop and saw this. So why not?"

"Yeah, _why not_?"

Darry stood up from hiss sitting position and grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom.

He came out in a pink fairy princess outfit wearing the he wig (which did not go with his skin tone) with the crown on it and holding a wand in his left hand. He quickly trudged out the door and ran around.

"I'm as pretty as a princess!" He said.

"Say it louder and more feminine!" He heard Dally's voice yell.

"_I'm as pretty as a princess," _Darry said in a higher pitch. Just then, Socs drove up in a red sting ray and laughed.

"Hey Greaser, thinking of picking a new look? You look very pretty!" One yelled. Darry replied to them by flexing his muscles. The Socs drove away in a hurry. It was run or die.

Darry went back in a plopped back down on the ground.

"Can we change back now?" Dally asked. The gang (exclude Darry) looked at them.

"No!" They all said.

"Steve, truth or dare?" Darry asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to call you mom, using *67, and shout: 'I ORDERED ONE HOUR AGO! WHERE ARE MY TACOS?!' and hang up."

"Fine," Steve said simply. He got up and went to the phone in the Curtis house and dialed in his home phone and used *67. His mom picked up and answered with a simple "Hello?"

"I ORDERED ONE HOUR AGO! WHERE ARE MY TACOS?!" Steve shouted.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" he heard but he then hung up and sat back down.

"Soda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make a sign that says 'Honk if I'm cute' and walk around in a busy area."

"Alright." Soda said. He got cardboard and wrote that on it. He then went to town and held it out. Every car that passed honked and whistled at him. (Even guys who drove)

He then walked back home with the gang, who followed him.

"I see that you are cute not handsome." Two-Bit said.

"My thoughts changed about you!" Ponyboy shouted as they sat down again.

"Two-Bit, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!"

"Say I love you to the first person that passes your house after you get outside."

Two-Bit got up and peered out the window, waiting for someone to pass by. Lucky, the person that walked by was a blonde female who was gorgeous. Two-Bit yipped in joy and ran out to her.

"I love you." He said. The girl blushed and giggled. Then she walked away after giving him her number. Two-Bit walked back in with his swag walk and grinned at everyone.

"Johnny, truth or dare?"

"Uh…dare?" He answered quietly.

"I dare you to wear a dress that is black and has blue flower print on it and kitty cat ears" He said. Johnny blushed but complied. He stood up, walked to Ponyboy (who handed the clothing from under the sofa), and walked to the bathroom to change.

Johnny walked out looking very embarrassed.

"Meow for me!" Two-Bit said.

"M-Meow…"

Dally and Ponyboy glared at Two-Bit. No one messes with Johnny but them. Realizing what the two were about to do, Johnny stopped them with a simple question.

"Ponyboy, truth or dare?"

"Oh, uh, dare."

"I dare you to put ice cubes in your pants and dance to the cheesiest love song that we could come up with."

"It's gotta be 'You're the Inspiration!'by Stevie Brock!" Soda said earning agreements from everyone. **(I don't think it was in the time period but it was said to be a very cheesy love song)**

Steve went and put the record in the record player.

'You know our love was meant to be the kind of love that last forever  
And I want you here with me from tonight until the end of time  
You should know everywhere I go your always on my mind  
In my heart in my soul baby your the meaning in my life `  
Your the inspiration you bring feeling to my life your the inspiration  
I wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me saying  
No one needs you more than I need you and I know yes I know  
That's it's plain to see so in love when were together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know everywhere I go y  
Your always on my mind in my heart in my soul  
Your the meaning in my life your the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life your the inspiration  
When you love somebody till the end of time  
When you love somebody always on my mind  
No one needs you needs you more than I  
When you love somebody till the end of time  
When you love somebody always on mind  
No one needs you more than I  
When you love somebody till the end of time  
When you love somebody always on my mind  
No one needs you more than I'

Ponyboy (with ice cubes in his pants) stumbled around the room and failed to dance. Everyone laughed at his attempts and his jumping around from the cold. Once the song ended, Ponyboy sat down.

"Steve truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever lied in truth or dare? Are you lying now?"

"No."

"Ponyboy, truth or dare?"

"But I just went. Is it 'Pick on Ponyboy Day'?"

"Yes."

"Aw, um, dare?"

"Just drink a beer. Prove to me that you can keep sober."

"That's easy."

"I disapprove of this!" His brothers argued.

"It's just one beer." Two-Bit said and handed Ponyboy one who drank it easily.

"Alright, Soda, truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thanks for the reviews. I will like to inform everyone that I ONLY take truths or dares if you send me a PM. Sorry but that's the rule that's on Fanfiction…it's stupid…I hate that rule. I don't want this to be deleted so I have to comply… I even got a warning from an Eliminator. Who is probably reading this right now…**

**Thanks to Crystalteen, Bubbly12, SharmaineZoe, and ShunKazamis-Girl for accually listening to my authors note before and sending me the truths and dares.**

**o-o-o**

"Dare," Sodapop stated.

"I dare you to sing 'Safety Dance'," Ponyboy said.

"Alright." Sodapop stood up and started to sing: "Ssss-aaaa-ffff-eeee-tttt-yyyy, Safety Dance

We can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well, they're no friends of mine  
Say, we can go where we want to  
A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind  
And we can dance  
Or sing!  
We can go when we want to  
The night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet  
And surprise 'em with the victory cry  
Say, we can act if we want to  
If we don't, nobody will  
And you can act real rude and totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile  
And say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything's out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
They're doing it from pole to pole  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance  
Safety dance  
Oh well, the safety dance  
Ah yes, the safety dance  
We can dance if we want to  
We've got all your life and mine  
As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it  
Everything'll work out right  
I say, we can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
Because your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well, they're no friends of mine  
I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything's out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from pole to pole  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance  
Oh well, the safety dance  
Ah yes, the safety dance  
Oh well, the safety dance  
Oh well, the safety dance  
Oh yes, the safety dance  
Oh, the safety dance, yeah  
Well, it's the safety dance  
It's the safety dance  
Well, it's the safety dance  
Oh, it's the safety dance  
Oh, it's the safety dance  
Oh, it's the safety dance"

Soda pop sat back down, shrugging.

"Darry truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Darry answered.

"I dare you to play Slender!"

"What's Slender?"

"Hey, Soda, can you even do that? That's not even in our timezone?" Ponyboy asked.

"So? The songs are not from this timezone too."

"Good point."

"How is he even supposed to play it anyways?" Johnny asked.

"I have something to let him play already," Soda said, taking out a laptop.

"How?" Two-Bit asked, mesmerized by the small device.

"I have my ways," Soda smiled and tested things out on the laptop until the 'Slender' icon came up. Hew then handed it to Darry.

Darry sighed but complyed. He started playing after a long time of getting used to the controls and how to play.

After getting one noe, music started to play. Shivers went down his spine. All of a sudden he turns around and saw Slender Man standing right behind him. He screamed and threw the laptop against the wall, destroying the laptop.

The whole gang was laughing at him.

"Your reaction was so awesome!" Two-Bit said, rolling on the ground. Darry's ears got red.

"You didn't even get two notes!" Steve managed out.

"Johnny, truth or dare?"

"D-Dare…" Johnny said, a little scared on what Darry has in stored.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."

Johnny's jaw dropped. He nodded stiffly, terrified. Everyone cheered while Two-Bit got a spoon and cinnamon, handing Johnny a spoonfull.

He gulped but put the cinnamon in his mouth. Instantly, he started to tear up and caughing up cinnamon puffs. He ran to the sink, spitting the leftover cinnamon out of his mouth and washing his mouth out with the water from the sink, not even getting a cup.

Once he was back, looking unwell, he started the game again.

"Two-Bit, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" Two-Bit answered cheerfully.

"What song best describes you?"

"…Barbie Girl…"

"Oh…Wait…What?"

"You know, I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"?"

"I see…"

"Pony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"When was your first kiss and who was it with?"

Ponyboy blushed. "A month ago, with Angela…"

"You what?" Darry and Soda exclaimed.

"How dare she!" Soda said.

"Moving on…"

**o-o-o**

**I'm sorry, but I am timed on writing and this is what I got so far. I will finnish the dares that were given to me in the next chapter… I'm also not in the mood because of something I just found out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those who reviewed and told me more truths and dares! Okay so this story is only planned to go to ten chapters! So use your time with me wisely. :p**

**o-o-o**

"Darry, truth or dare?" Pony asked.

"I dare you to go to a bar using pick-up lines on the first guy who speaks to you, wearing nothing but a bikini."

Everyone looked shocked at Ponyboy, surprised something this embarrassing came out of his mouth.

"Can I do something else?" Darry pleaded.

"No."

**o-o-o**

Darry felt completely humiliated. He was in a yellow Pokka dotted bikini. He even had to walk across town to Bucks! Do you know how many hoods watched him and laughed at him? A lot. 'nuff said.

He opened the door to the bar and all of the people that weren't drunk turned to him. Some covered their eyes, some smiled at him because of a buff man in a bikini.

One man though was brave enough to tell Darry that he was in a bikini.

"Ser, I'm sorry to ruin your day but you're wearing a bikini. Is this a hobby of yours?" The man asked. The pick-up line has begun!

"How would you like to be my special push-up partner? By the way, do you have a map, because I get lost in your eyes." Darry said to the man. The man looked at Darry completely terrified. One word went through his mind. 'Gay'.

**o-o-o**

Darry got back to the others, who were laughing at him and sat down furiously, still in the bikini.

"Johnny, Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to watch all of the Paranormal Activity movies. Alone."

"B-But!"

"No buts!"

**o-o-o**

**Hours later…**

Johnny finally watched all of the movies and was shaking terribly.

**o-o-o**

**Another hour later…**

"I think I'm ready to continue playing…" Johnny confessed. "Steve, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play Amnesia."

"But the laptop broke."

"Then fix it."

**o-o-o**

**Another hour…**

Steve was soon playing the game and was now crying on the floor like a baby.

**o-o-o**

**Half an hour later…**

"Everyone, truth or dare?" Steve asked.

"Wait, you're doing a group dare?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes, now choose."

"Dare," Dally said before anyone could reply.

"I dare everyone to call Bloody Mary."

"But we will die!" Ponyboy said, looking scared.

"I had done it before, so it's fine."

**o-o-o**

**In the bathroom…**

The gang chanted what they need to do and soon they saw blood trickling down the mirror and a woman's head, all bloody in the reflection. Everyone screamed, yes, even Dally, and ran out.

"Never…again…" Soda pleaded.

**o-o-o**

**That's all I'm going to do for now. I will do Bubbly12's dares in the next chapter… Golly…I'm tired… *yawns***


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the truth or dares~**

**Bubbly12- I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to have your dares and get them to fit right in. If it's alright, may I take away the people who dare the people? I will still do the dares for the people but just not the same people asking the dares.**

**o-o-o**

"So, since we all went, who goes next?" Darry asked.

"Good question," Dally said.

"Pick me!" Sodapop pleaded, raising his hand. "Steve, truth or dare?"

"I just went…" Steve informed.

"Just go!"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to do chubby bunny!"

Darry stood up, walking to the kitchen and got a bag of marshmallows. He then walked back to Steve handing him the bag. Steve proceeded with stuffing his mouth with the sweet goodness. Once he stuffed his mouth to the point that he could barely breathe, he said the two words that we all been waiting for.

"Chubby bunny!" Steve said, but all of the contents in his mouth came out, spilling on the floor.

"Eeeewww!" Two-Bit and Ponyboy said together.

After the cleanup…

"Kid, truth or dare?" Steve asked.

"Uh…dare," Ponyboy answered.

"I dare you to put dog crap in a bag and set it on fire on Mr. Symes front porch."

"He's going to get me expelled!"

"Then don't get caught."

Ponyboy got a bag and went to one of his many neighbors that had a dog. He then gathered the poop that was left on their lawn. It wasn't long until he reached Mr. Symes house. He set it on the front porch and took out his lighter, and set the dung on fire.

It wasn't that long until the front door opened. That was Ponyboy's cue to run like hell.

"Ponyboy?" His voice called out.

After getting away…

Ponyboy sat back down, panting.

"He caught me…" He said to the gang, earning a glare and scolding from Darry.

"Darry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the three first beings he sees no matter what gender or species."

**o-o-o**

Darry walked out side and the first thing he saw was a woman and a kid, walking a dog. Darry mentally cursed. He ran up to them and kissed the woman…then the kid…then the dog…

The woman screamed and bitch slapped Darry, the kid hiding behind the woman.

"Mama, is he what they call a pedophile?" The kid asked.

"Oh, he's more than that…" The woman simply replied and hurriedly ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Truth or dare, Steve?" Darry asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you drink a whole bottle of hot sauce."

Steve gulped and Darry handed him the red liquid. He took off the cap and was obviously sweating nervously. Steve was never good with spicy stuff. He took a deep breath and chugged it down. Once the bottle was empty, Steve threw the bottle, eyes teary, and face red. He stuck out his tongue in attempt to cool it down with the air. Not working, he ran to the sink and stuck his head under the faucet.

After that, he walked back to the group who were laughing at him.

"You should have seen your face!" Two-Bit laughed out.

"Shut up… Two-Bit truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear a diaper and red lipstick."

"How are we going to get makeup and a man-diaper?"

Everyone looked at Ponyboy looked stunned.

"Don't look at me! I don't have that stuff! Look at Soda!"

Everyone turned their attention to Sodapop.

"Well?" Dally asked.

"I'll go get them…" Soda said, getting up to search for the stuff. Once he got back he handed Two-Bit the stuff.

"Why do you have diapers and lipstick?" Johnny asked.

"Well…I uh…"

"He has a diaper because he has many wet dreams. Darry doesn't like spending time and money on cleaning the sheets so he forced him to wear them." Ponyboy answered. Soda looked embarrassed as everyone started to burst out laughing. After everyone stopped laughing because of the pain, Two-Bit asked about the other part of Johnny's question.

"Why do you have lipstick?"

Soda's face turned from embarrassed to a very bright smile.

"What? You really thought that my gorgeous face was natural? Well, it was beautiful before, but it boosts my looks. The gang looked at Soda strangely… but passed it on, just thinking that he wanted to become _fabuloooouuuuussss!_

Two-Bit went to put the diaper on and put on the makeup. Once he came out the whole gang laughed at him.

"Awe, look, the baby got into his mother's makeup box!" Steve cooed.

"I know right!" Two-Bit said, smiling and pretending to cry. "Pony, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash the Socs."

Ponyboy got up and to the west part of town. He found the socs and flashed them, his ears red. After that, he ran for his life. Or he ran to protect his innocence. Whichever you feel like. Once he got back he turned to Johnny.

"Johnny truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to flip of Bob and call him an ass. And for a bonus, you can call him other names that you feel like saying to him."

"I'm going to die."

"Not if you run fast enough."

"They have cars."

"Then run and hide."

Johnny stood up shakily, sweating nervously. It wasn't long until he found Bob at the movie house. He was with Cherry. Johnny took a deep breath and loped up to him and flipped him off with his middle finger.

"Hey, Bob, you're such an ass!" For some reason Johnny felt good saying that and started to say more things that a censored for your own good. Let's just say that Bob wasn't happy and Johnny got away…barely.

"Alright, I think that if we don't want to do a dare, then we have a backup dare." Darry said. "I think that whoever doesn't do a dare or answer a truth, they have to…"

"Remove one idem of clothing." Dally finished. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dally, truth or dare?" Johnny asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk up to the cop and tell him "I love and respect you officer and you smell nice. I hope to grow up like you someday."

"I'm only doing this for you."

Dally walked out of the house and to a police officer. "I love and respect you officer and you smell nice. I hope I grow up to be just like you someday."

The police officer looked at Dally weirdly. Every policeman in Tulsa knows Dally and how he is a hood.

"What are you planning?" The policeman said but got no answer as Dally spit at his feet and walked back coolly.

"Soda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear a princess costume."

Minutes later, Soda was in a princess costume, chillin'.

"Two-Bit, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat the biggest burger that you can snag and eat it without your hands."

"To White Castle!"

After Two-Bit bought a burger (he couldn't steal one), he ate it, making a huge mess that was gross.

"Johnny, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to lick the person on your right's cheek."

The person happened to be Steve.

"I'll pass…"

Johnny took off his shoes.

"Darry, truth or dare…"

"Truth."

"If you could invade one country in the world, which one would it be?"

"Iceland."

"Why?"

"No one else would think about."

What Darry didn't know were all of the Hetalia fangirls that would murder him if he invades Iceland. Not only that but he would be invading Iceland's vital region and Norway would be pissed.

"Steve, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say, "I like boys", when you pass someone."

Steve walked outside and a girl and a boy passed by.

"I like boys!" Steve said to them. The girl looked disgusted and walked off while the boy smiled and forced Steve's arms around him.

"I like boys too!" The boy said.

Steve screamed and ran back in.

"Poyboy, truth or dare?" Steve asked.

"I dare you to throw eggs at Buck."

"I'm going to die…"

Ponyboy took three eggs from the ice-box and trudged to Buck's. He knocked on the door and he came out.

"What do you want?" Buck asked.

"I wanted to show you something! I always wanted to try this." Ponyboy started to juggle the eggs and pretended to mess up and throw the eggs at Buck.

"Woops!" Ponyboy said before running away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Soda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to pick anyone here to date, who would it be?"

"Uh…" Soda kept silence for a while as if thinking hard on it. It made everyone worry that his brain was going to explode.

"Johnny…"

"Reason?"

"Steve is my best buddy and I don't want to ruin that. You're my brother and so is Darry. Two-Bit will be the death of me. I don't want to know what Dally would do to me. And so Johnny is picked by default. Two-Bit, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink coke and burp the alphabet."

"Got it!" Two-Bit got coke from the ice-box and drank the whole bottle. "A…B….C….Skip a few…Y… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Nice!"

"Johnny, truth or dare?"

"D-Dare."

"I dare you to lick the person on the right's feet."

"I'll pass again…"

Johnny took of his socks.

"Pony, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear a cocktail dress with a blonde wig and two rubber balls to put in your chest to make it look like you have breasts and to walk out in public and see if anyone thinks you're a chick."

Ponyboy looked terrified. But nevertheless, he got the clothes (from under the couch) and changed into them. When he got out the gang was looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Why couldn't you be female?!" Two-Bit whined.

"Because the fangirls would get mad for not having me as a guy."

Ponyboy walked out and passed a bunch of Socs.

"Hey, babe." One of the Soc said. Ponyboy turned around to face them.

"Yeah…I'm a guy…."

"But you can't! It's impossible! No guy can pull that off!"

"Well, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dally, truth or dare?" Ponyboy asked.

"Truth."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Everyone just stared at Ponyboy, shocked at his question. Soda and Darry thinks that they should be angry but their shock overwhelmed them.

"10." Dally answered smoothly. All of the attention went to Dally.

"How?" Steve asked, jaw hanging.

"What can I say? The ladies love me! Darry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pound your chest, and do your best Tarzan yell."

Darry stood up and pounded his chest like a gorilla and yelled out the Tarzan yell.

"I knew it! You are an ape-man!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Shut up Two-Bit. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put on a blindfold and slow dance with a player. See if you can guess who it is by touch alone"

Two-Bit was given a blindfold and stood up. The gang spun him around a few times and soon he picked the person that he was facing…which happened to be Darry. Darry got up and slow danced with Two-Bit. As they slow danced, Two-But kept rubbing his arm and body, if you know what I mean.

"It's hairy…buff… large…Could it be? A gorilla?!" Two-Bit exclaimed earning a slap on the head. Two-Bit took off his blind fold to see if he was right. "I was correct!"

"Just continue!" Darry groaned.

"Ponyboy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to read the fanifiction 'My Immortal'."

"Her fanfiction isn't even on the site anymore."

"Correction. She's not on the site. Other authors wrote it again for everyone to remember the worse fanfiction ever."

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was reading the fanfiction and all of a sudden rage quitted it by slamming it on the floor.

"That was the worst thing that I have read in my life! What's up with that marry-sue?!" Ponyboy asked, shouting really loud, obviously annoyed.

"Just forget it." Soda said, trying to calm down his little brother.

"Fine. Johnny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to suck on your to suck on your toe. If you can't do that, suck on someone else's toe."

"I'll pass." Johnny took of his shirt this time. All he has left is he pants and underwear.

"Dally truth or dare?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing loud enough to break 10 glasses."

"Buy only bad singers can do that. I sing like an angel." Dally joked.

"Scream Dally, scream!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"That sounds so wrong…"

"Just scream!"

Dally started to sing a high 'F' note and nothing shattered. He then got pissed off and broke ten glass objects. After that, he sang the high note again and, soon enough, all the glass that was on the ground started to get back together in the shape of the objects that they broke from.

"Told you that I sing like an angel." Dally said. "Pony, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'I love Sherri' in front of Cherry and her parents, in your underwear."

"I'm going to regret this…" Pony stripped down, revealing his nice, fit body. He ran outside, blushing, and wanting to get this over with. He ran to the Socs territory, hoping that he won't run into any Socs.

He got to Cherry's house and pounded on the door. The door slowly opened and Cherry stood there, mouth dropped. A minute of silence and soon the parents came to see who it was. Right when they saw him, their mouths dropped.

"I love Sherri." Ponyboy said very quickly.

…

"Who is this? Is this a male stripper?" Cherry's mom asked franticly.

"I don't know…" Cherry answered and just like that Ponyboy blushed and sprinted away.

Once he got back he swiftly got back into his clothes and resumed the game, not wanting to talk about it.

"Soda, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw the person in front of you with your non-writing hand."

Soon enough, Soda was struggling with the picture for half an hour. He had to draw a picture of Steve. When he finally presented his picture everyone just gagged. It was phenomenal! It was!…a stick man…

"It took you half an hour to draw that?" Ponyboy asked.

"It's gorgeous though! Johnny truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to dance the tango in only your undies."

"I pass…" Johnny then took off his pants, looking odd in his underwear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter! :D**

**o-o-o**

"Pony, truth or dare?" Johnny asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Socs, slap your ass, and pretend to be a pony."

"You're evil."

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked up to a bunch of Socs jumping a guy and got there attention. The Socs glared at him making Ponyboy step back. He took a deep breath and started to gallop around them and slap his ass multiple times.

The Socs just stared wide eyes and soon burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. The boy that they were jumping took this time to escape, and so did Pony.

Once he got back, he glared at Johnny with an I-am-so-going-to-get-you-back-for-this look.

"Johnny, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to make out with Dally."

"W-What?!"

"It's that or be nude."

Johnny decided that he should just go skyclad. It was better that way. It was be killed or strip. Once he was stripped down, everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"I think this is going too far." Soda finally said. Everyone agreed and made an agreement. They shall only play this game if they become gay. If they don't, they will never ever play this game again. If defiled, the person(s) has to run around Tulsa naked, and hope for the best.

**o-o-o**

**Lousy ending. :(**


End file.
